djfandomcom-20200214-history
Rane Corporation
Rane Corporation is an established innovator in providing problem-solving professional audio tools at an affordable price with uncontested reliability. The Rane Story Rane Corporation, founded and incorporated in 1981 in Washington State, is a privately held company. The owners all previously worked together in middle management positions at Phase Linear Corporation, a high-end consumer electronics company. With this background, they pooled over 40 years of combined audio experience to create Rane Corporation. Owners became separate department heads based upon their expertise. This organization created an unusually strong structure, since all department heads had a unique owner's perspective in making it succeed. The company name was selected from an anagram created from the common letters of the first and last names of the original founders. This particular anagram was selected because it was short, easy-to-say and remember, and they liked the double-entendre possibilities implying wet-links to the Northwest. The essential ingredients in Rane's successful philosophy are knowledge, integrity, pride and common sense. At Rane, people learn to treat people the way they would want to be treated, to design & build products the way they would want theirs designed & built, and that when something goes wrong, you react quickly and decisively to correct it. It is an old fashioned, common sense way to run a business, based on mutual trust and respect. Rane started out with four products aimed at small bands, designed to make their live performances better. At the forefront was a unique 12-input, 6-output matrix mixer (MM 12) used to create six different monitor mixes for driving stage monitor speakers. The idea was to help performers hear themselves better. Up to that time, either the small group had no monitors at all, or they were all driven by the same mix. What Rane provided was new, compactly designed, affordable tools to help solve the many problems of on-stage monitoring. Complementing the matrix mixer was the industry's first 6-channel power amplifier (MA 6), and a companion 6-channel headphone amplifier for rehearsal (HC 6). The fourth initial product was a unique combo unit, consisting of a 1/3-octave graphic equalizer and a simple realtime analyzer (RE 27), aimed at giving the performing musician a handy, easy-to-use tool for improving their sound in all venues. In doing all this, Rane established a new price-point for performance, quality and reliability. Rane products were priced well below the top high-end equipment yet outperformed and outlasted them, but were still priced significantly above the low-end products -- thus creating a new middle ground. A noteworthy testament to Rane's design significance and reliability reputation, is that in their first two years of production, Rane designed and shipped eight new products -- four of which are still in production today. Rane Corporation today is an established innovator in providing problem-solving professional audio tools, affordably priced, with unequalled reliability. Rane Corporate Milestones 1981: Incorporated in Washington State, USA 1982: 1st Constant-Q EQ & 1st EQ/RTA combo unit - the RE 27 1983: AES paper: 4th-order state-variable Linkwitz-Riley crossovers 1984: 1st Linkwitz-Riley crossovers: AC 22 & AC 23 1986: AES Journal publishes Rane's landmark Constant-Q Graphic EQ paper 1986: 1st Interpolating Constant-Q EQ 1987: Rane's 1st digital audio product: AD 13 Audio Delay 1988: Publish PI 14 Pseudoacoustic Infector data sheet 1989: 1st 8th-order L-R Crossover 1989: 1st MIDI-Programmable EQs 1989: Develop Accelerated-SlopeTM EQ 1990: Patent: Constant-Q Topology 1991: Patent: Accelerated-Slope EQ 1991: 1st THX Home Cinema EQ: THX 44 1993: 1st Dolby Time-LinkTM pro audio delay 1994: Home Cinema Products launched 1995: PAQRAT® Digital Audio Recording System 1995: 1st RW 232 software product: RPE 228 Equalizer 1995: Launch website & Pro Audio Reference 1996: Mojo Series introduced 1997: Rane 1st DSP digital audio product: RPM 26 1997: Rane 1st teleconferencing product: ECS 1998: Patent: teleconferencing product 1998: New standard in DJ performing mixer: TTM 54 1999: Rane 1st Ethernet product: Via 10 2000: Rane 1st CobraNet products: NM 84 & NM 48 2001: Twenty-Year anniversary 2001: First magnetic fader DJ performing mixer: TTM 56 2002: Drag Net 100% drag and drop DSP 2003: DEQ 60 Perfect-Q Graphic Equalizer 2004: Patents: Magnetic Fader and Acoustic Echo Canceller 2004: SeratoTM Scratch Live digital audio computer interface 2005: SeratoTM MP 4 digital audio file mixer 2005: Digital Amplifier: MA 4 2006: Scratch LIVE Mixer: TTM 57SL 2006: Twenty-five Year Anniversary 2006: Patent: Tone Controls 2006: Patent: Perfect-Q Technology 2008: Mongoose Launched